


Affection

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and his boyfriends are going to give them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony finds out just how amazing hugs can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Comment below, or message my Tumblr under a-brits-daily-journal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

\----

Tony never pegged himself as someone who'd be a sucker for personal affection. He hadn't really gotten it from his parents, and most of his lovers never really did the whole 'hold hands and give eskimo kisses' thing. And he never thought he'd be able to give it out either, because he really didn't know much about it, and what he knew made his skin crawl. 

 

But it it seemed like his Brooklyn boys knew a lot about it.

 

And they were _not_ afraid to hand it out.

 

Both of them, but mainly Steve, gave it out as easy as breathing. Bucky threw an arm around his shoulders. Steve slipped his hand into his own and kissed his cheek. They both had a love for having Tony (he was _not_ small, fuck you very much Barton) in their laps, and one of the silliest, cutest fights ever was who got Tony during movie night. it had started off funny, but by the third time Tony had been shifted over, he had gotten fed up. So now it was their own little huddle, with him sitting on both laps at the same time.

 

So yeah, he had gotten pretty used to receiving physical affection. But he was surprised to see how well he gave it too. If Bucky was having a 'bad day', where his nightmares and flashbacks reared themselves, he held him to his chest, rocking him, consoling him, and whispering endearments into his hair. His favorite was _luna,_ his moon, because it reminded him of peaceful nights, something Bucky needed. Steve was his _sol,_ his sun, because it chased away the chill he felt settle in his bones after a nightmare. His mother had spoken to him in Italian as a child, and the names had just slipped off the tongue easy as breathing. In return, his Brooklyn boys (he only called them that if he was expecting sex) dropped all sorts of sickeningly sweet pet names into their conversations, and whispered certain ones in their Brooklyn drawl, which Tony would never cease to find incredibly hot.

 

When he woke up, he was smashed between two broad chests, one big spoon and the other...another big spoon, only reversed. This would never fail to be irritating, because A. he could never sneak out to go to his workshop when he was injured like he used to, and B. when it was cold outside, and one of them got up to do whatever, the temperature inside his little cocoon dropped rapidly, leaving him bundling to try and prevent it.

 

Whenever they had been separated for a long time, be it a mission or business, his boys would take turns picking him up off his feet in a tight hug and spinning him around. It was cheesy, and Tony constantly complained about how rom-com it was, but he secretly loved the hugs and looked forward to them.

 

Whenever one was injured, the other two would be by their side, hand clasped in a vice-like grip. The doctors at SHIELD Medical knew by now that there were no such thing as visiting hours when it came to them. They would stay as long as they could, and remain as close as they could. 

 

Affection was something that Tony never imagined he would need, or something he would readily give out. But he did, and he couldn't imagine life without it.

\------


End file.
